MATAR VOCÊ
by DWS
Summary: Jared Padalecki alimentou por anos um único desejo obsessivo: matar Jensen Ackles, o responsável pela morte de seus familiares. Quando a hora finalmente chegou, deu tudo muito errado. Ou será que não? Jared Padalecki x Jensen Ackles.


**MATAR VOCÊ**

 **JENSEN & JARED ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_

* * *

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

Jared Padalecki alimentou por anos um único desejo obsessivo: matar Jensen Ackles, o responsável pela morte de seus familiares. Quando a hora finalmente chegou, deu tudo muito errado. Ou será que não?

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

Embora os personagens tenham os nomes dos atores protagonistas dos seriados Supernatural e Arrow, esta não é uma fic sobre as pessoas reais dos atores e não narra nenhum episódio da vida deles.

* * *

.

\- Frei? O que veio fazer aqui? Ouvir que eu estou arrependido? Não estou. Dizer que agi errado? Talvez, mas querendo fazer Justiça. Coisa que, com as melhores intenções, o senhor me impediu de fazer.

\- Apenas evitei que fizesse algo de que se arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Sou chamado de Frei Dean. E eu soube que seu nome é Jared.

\- "Aquele" Frei Dean? O Frei Dean que faz trabalho missionário na África? O que quase morreu de ebola?

\- Eu mesmo.

\- É isso mesmo. Agora estou reconhecendo o senhor das reportagens de TV. O senhor é considerado um herói nacional, quase um santo. O religioso americano que se dedica a ajudar populações marginalizadas da África. Que cuidou pessoalmente de vítimas do vírus ebola abandonadas para morrer pelas próprias famílias. E que, em função disso, acabou contraindo o vírus e quase morrendo.

\- Quando eu adoeci, fui imediatamente trazido de volta para os Estados Unidos. Recebi todas as atenções e o melhor tratamento médico que o dinheiro pode comprar. Muito diferente daqueles infelizes que adoecem e morrem sem ter quem se importe com eles. Uma realidade muito injusta.

\- Li que seu tratamento foi integralmente bancado pela Ackles Corporation. Foi isso o que mais me chamou atenção nesta história toda. Não combina com a imagem que quem conhece essa empresa como eu conheço tem dela. Uma empresa que visa acima de tudo o lucro. Acredito que tenha sido uma jogada de marketing buscando limpar a péssima imagem da empresa. E, mesmo assim, de olho no quanto poderiam abater de impostos.

\- Independente das intenções da empresa, o estudo do meu caso fez avançar bastante o conhecimento sobre essa doença. Abriu novas linhas de pesquisa. As doenças tropicais costumam ser negligenciadas pelos grandes laboratórios e pelos pesquisadores dos países desenvolvidos. O fato de eu ser americano e ter sido infectado ajudou a chamar a atenção do mundo para essa doença terrível. Por isso digo que fui instrumento da Vontade do Senhor.

\- "Vontade do Senhor"? Vai querer me fazer acreditar que foi também a "Vontade do Senhor" que fez que Frei Dean estivesse no lugar e no momento certos para me impedir de matar Jensen Ackles, herdeiro milionário de uma Corporação desumana? Que Deus agiu para salvar um playboy irresponsável? Culpado de matar quatro pessoas, duas delas crianças, anos atrás, num terrível acidente de trânsito.

\- Jared, o homem que você pretendia matar não é o homem que você queria ver morto. O homem que eu impedi que você matasse não era Jensen Ackles, o herdeiro.

\- Como não? Roger Ackles morreu e o herdeiro universal de sua fortuna, seu filho Jensen, finalmente reapareceu para tomar posse da herança. A foto que saiu em todas as mídias como sendo de Jensen Ackles era a daquele homem. E as características físicas batem com as lembranças que guardo dele.

\- É o que saiu na mídia. Mas, nem tudo o que sai na mídia é verdade.

\- Fake news?

\- Não exatamente. Jensen Ackles ficou muito tempo fora dos holofotes da mídia e o homem da foto está, de fato, prestes a tornar-se o novo CEO da Ackles Corporation. Ele se chama Stephen Amell e foi amigo de Jensen Ackles na juventude. A semelhança entre eles, que você mesmo apontou, a ausência de fotos recentes de Jensen e o fato de Amell ter sido indicado para CEO da Ackles geraram a confusão.

\- Jensen não é o herdeiro? Não é ele quem teria que assumir o posto?

\- Roger Ackles detinha 51% das ações preferenciais da companhia e essas ações foram deixadas para o filho, seu único herdeiro. O Conselho de Administração marcou uma reunião para que o herdeiro, ou alguém designado por ele, fosse empossado e é essa pessoa que vai definir o futuro da Ackles Corporation. O que deverá ser mantido e o que vai ser mudado na empresa. As novas políticas de investimento. Os novos ocupantes dos cargos de confiança. Coisas do tipo. Haverá uma eleição e existem outros nomes disputando o cargo. Mas, como Jensen Ackles detém a maioria das ações, na prática, assume quem ele escolher. Em pouco tempo, muita coisa vai mudar na empresa. Acredite em mim.

\- Está muito bem informado, frei.

\- Eu me reuni e conversei com muita gente da empresa nesse último ano.

\- Esse Stephen Amell lhe deve a vida, Frei Dean. Se o frei não tivesse se colocado à frente desse sujeito quando eu apontei a arma para ele, eu teria atirado e, provavelmente, o teria matado. .. .. E agora fico sabendo que teria matado o homem errado. .. .. Deus! Eu podia ter assassinado um inocente.

\- Um assassino teria atirado, Jared. Um assassino teria me matado e a quantos fossem necessários e em seguida atirado na pessoa que veio matar. Você não fez isso. Você não é um assassino, Jared. Deus não permitiu que você se tornasse um.

\- E onde estava Deus quando Jensen Ackles matou minha família?

\- Sua família? Como assim? Os documentos apreendidos pela Polícia identificam você como Jared Murray. Por que acha ..

\- Meu nome de batismo é Jared Padalecki.

\- Jared .. Padalecki? Agora eu entendo. Então o sobrenome Murray ...

\- Eu fui adotado pelos Murray depois que toda a minha família foi morta por um motorista bêbado. Adivinha o nome do motorista?

\- Jared, eu ... entendo sua dor e a sua revolta. Mas, o caminho que escolheu – a vingança - não é o caminho certo. Se você tivesse tido sucesso em seu intento, se tivesse matado o culpado pelas mortes de seus familiares, acabaria descobrindo que a vingança apenas deixa um gosto amargo na alma. Não traz satisfação nem conforto.

\- Pelo menos eu teria certeza que ele jamais infelicitaria outra família. Que ele não espalharia mais dor pelo mundo.

\- Por que acha que é isso o que ele faria? Não acredita que ele possa ter-se arrependido e mudado? Que tenha se esforçado para tornar-se um homem melhor?

\- Não! Não acredito. Sabe o que ele fez após causar o acidente que matou minha família? Meu pai Gerald, minha mãe Sharon, meu irmão Jeff e minha irmãzinha Megan. Ele FUGIU. Estava escuro e eu estava atordoado e sangrando, mas eu lembro perfeitamente. Houve a batida, mas o carro dele não ficou tão avariado quanto o da minha família. Eu lembro dele saindo do carro, meio que tropeçando nas pernas, olhando para mim com cara de apavorado, entrando de novo no carro e saindo disparado, cantando pneus. Eu estava ferido e minha família estava morta, mas ele não tinha como ter certeza disso. Ele não tentou salvar ninguém. Eu tenho algum motivo para acreditar que ele tenha mudado?

\- Não, Jared. Você está certo. Nada justifica o comportamento que ele teve.

\- Eu era menor de idade. Eu não pude voltar para minha casa - para a casa que era dos meus pais - porque não tinha um adulto que se responsabilizasse por mim. Quando recebi alta do hospital, eu fui levado para uma instituição do governo. Fui deixado sozinho com minha dor e minha revolta.

\- Não havia atendentes, psicólogos, alguém que ajudasse você a lidar com a dor da tragédia?

\- Tinha, mas .. eu não queria ser ajudado. Não queria que a dor e a revolta passassem. Não até eu vingar minha família. Não até eu MATAR o culpado pela morte deles.

\- Você disse que foi adotado. Sua família adotiva, os Murray, eles foram bons para você?

\- Eles foram a terceira família a me adotar. As duas primeiras desistiram de mim. Me devolveram para o orfanato. Eu era agressivo, não deixava ninguém me tocar, quebrava coisas que me davam. Os Murray tiveram uma paciência que eu não acredito que alguém mais pudesse ter. Eles já tinham um filho: o Chad. Adotado como eu. O Chad fez toda a diferença. Eu tinha decidido fugir da casa dos Murray e desaparecer no mundo. O Chad acordou quando eu estava arrumando minhas coisas numa mochila e me perguntou por que eu não queria tê-lo como irmão. Ele veio até mim, me abraçou e implorou que eu ficasse. E eu fiquei. E sim, eles foram bons para mim. Hoje, eu os amo como se fossem minha verdadeira família.

\- Mas, nem o amor de sua família adotiva o fez desistir do seu intento.

\- A morte dos meus pais me marcou. Fiquei obsessivo. Todos os dias eu buscava informações sobre o paradeiro do Jensen na web. Ele fugiu e não só da cena do crime. Ele fugiu do país. Ele partiu rumo à Europa no dia seguinte ao acidente. Enquanto eu ainda estava num hospital público com uma fratura exposta na perna direita e um corte na cabeça. Sumiu antes que a polícia conseguisse identificar o carro que causou o acidente e intimasse o proprietário, o herdeiro mimado do Império Ackles, a depor. Ele nunca se apresentou. Foi representado pelos advogados da família e acabou condenado à revelia por homicídio culposo múltiplo. Muitas manobras jurídicas depois, a pena de prisão foi revertida para trabalhos comunitários e pagamento de indenização.

\- Soube que o garoto que sobreviveu - você - recebeu uma indenização milionária.

\- Dinheiro algum vai trazer minha família de volta. Dinheiro algum vai compensar eu ter crescido sem a minha família. Fiz uma única retirada desse dinheiro maldito. Há cerca de um mês, para comprar as armas que usaria para matar Jensen Ackles e o disfarce de faxineiro que me permitiu entrar no prédio.

\- Sabe que está ameaçado de ficar muito tempo preso por tentativa de assassinato em primeiro grau contra Stephen Amell. Com sorte, quinze anos.

\- Acha isso justo? Eu vou apodrecer numa penitenciária e Jensen Ackles vai continuar curtindo a vida. O dinheiro vai continuar caindo na conta corrente dele, sem que para isso ele precise levantar um dedo. Outro vai assumir a parte chata de fazer a fortuna dele crescer. Ele vai continuar bebendo e dirigindo em alta velocidade até morrer ou matar mais alguém.

\- Jared, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu muitos anos atrás, na Europa. Jensen Ackles se envolveu em outro acidente sério. Um acidente que quase lhe custou a vida. É por isso que você não encontrou mais nenhuma notícia dele. Aquele Jensen irresponsável morreu. O homem que deixou o hospital meses depois nunca mais colocou uma gota de álcool na boca nem voltou a sentar-se no banco do motorista de um carro.

\- Mas, ele obviamente não está morto. A mídia toda deu que ele voltou aos Estados Unidos após a morte do pai.

\- Na verdade, ele voltou um ano antes da morte do pai e estava com o pai quando este morreu. Com a morte do pai, ele foi atrás do amigo Stephen em Londres para pedir-lhe que assumisse o comando das empresas. Foi essa segunda volta que foi noticiada.

\- Está realmente muito bem informado, frei. Já que sabe tanto, me diga: onde está o maldito Jensen Ackles neste exato momento?

\- Aqui, neste prédio.

\- Faça-o entrar. Eu quero ficar cara a cara com esse cretino e dizer tudo o que ficou entalado na minha garganta esses anos todos.

\- Isso que acabou de me contar?

\- Sim. Tudo o que eu já disse e mais uma coisa. Que eu NUNCA vou desistir de fazer Justiça. Não importa quanto tempo leve. Eu vou MATAR Jensen Ackles. E eu quero dizer isso para ele olhando nos OLHOS dele.

\- Jared, o Jensen escutou cada palavra que foi dita aqui.

\- Ele está atrás do espelho? Eu sabia que era como nos filmes. De um lado vidro, do outro espelho. Eu falei sem me importar com quem estivesse ouvindo porque quero que TODOS saibam. Não tenho nada a esconder. Muito pelo contrário. Manda esse canalha entrar que eu repito tudo na cara dele. Faço questão.

\- Jared, o Jensen não está atrás daquele espelho. Está aqui, na sua frente. Eu sou Jensen Ackles. Eu sei que não mereço, mas estou pedindo o seu perdão. Por favor, me perdoe por ter tirado sua família de você.

\- Frei Dean .. é Jensen Ackles?

Antes que se dê conta do que está fazendo, as mãos grandes e fortes de Jared se fecham em torno do pescoço de Frei Dean. Tudo que Jared queria naquele momento era cumprir a promessa que fizera em frente aos túmulos de seus familiares. Matar o desgraçado que arruinara sua vida.

Felizmente, os guardas estavam atentos e agiram rápido.

.

\- Está mais calmo, Jared? Podemos continuar nossa conversa do ponto que paramos?

\- Pode ficar tranquilo, Ackles. Desculpe, mas não consigo chamar um assassino de "frei". E, neste momento, com as mãos e os pés algemados e as algemas ligadas a uma corrente presa ao chão, eu não teria como matar você mesmo que quisesse.

\- E você quer? Quer a minha morte? Sabe que já estive muito perto de morrer. Mais de uma vez.

\- Eu quero Justiça. É pedir muito?

\- Eu vou contar o que aconteceu comigo desde o dia em que eu embarquei para Londres, fugindo da responsabilidade pelos meus crimes, até ser trazido de volta para a América infectado pelo vírus ebola.

\- Onde mais uma vez você pode contar com a proteção da fortuna da sua família. Dinheiro bastante para resolver qualquer problema. Primeiro, advogados. Depois, médicos.

\- Minha família não me ajudou a fugir. Eu parti para Londres sem avisar ninguém. Sem consultar nenhum advogado. Eu sabia o que tinha feito e entrei em pânico.

\- Nunca escutou que quem bebe e pega a direção de um carro está assumindo o risco de matar um inocente?

\- Claro que escutei. Muitas vezes. Mas, os jovens não acreditam que possa acontecer com eles. Eu tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos e ganhado de aniversário o que, na época, era o meu objeto do desejo: um carrão esportivo com um motor de sei lá quantos cavalos. Eu não queria me afastar do carro um minuto que fosse. Eu chamava o carro de 'Meu Bebê'. Entregar a chave para outra pessoa dirigir era algo impensável para mim. Bem que o Stephen tentou me impedir de pegar a estrada naquele dia, mas eu me fiz de surdo e arranquei, deixando ele a pé.

\- Esse mesmo Stephen? O que eu quase matei?

\- Ele mesmo. Até então ele era a voz da minha consciência. Aquele que tentava evitar que eu entrasse em encrencas e fizesse burradas. Meu grilo falante.

\- Você era o que eu sempre achei que fosse: um cretino irresponsável.

\- É exatamente isso que eu era. Foi em Londres que eu descobri que eu tinha minha própria consciência. E que ela era implacável. A primeira coisa que eu via quando acordava e a última antes de apagar eram os olhos acusadores do garoto ensanguentado caído na estrada. Os SEUS olhos. Eu sonhava com o acidente quase todas as noites. Invariavelmente, eu acordava gritando no meio da noite e demorava a conseguir pegar novamente no sono com medo de retornar para aquele pesadelo recorrente.

\- Fico feliz em saber que também teve pesadelos. Que eu não fui o único a dormir mal por anos.

\- Eu andei de país em país, cidade em cidade, torrando dinheiro e tentando fazer parecer que estava tudo bem comigo. Que dinheiro traz felicidade. Ou manda buscar. Garotas, bebidas, drogas, festas, orgias. Não lembro de quase nada. Só do clima de euforia das noites e das ressacas na manhã seguinte. Eu vivia bêbado ou chapado. Hoje, eu vejo claramente que meu comportamento autodestrutivo era alimentado pela minha culpa, covardia e vergonha.

\- Nem assim você voltou. Continuou seguindo em frente. Uma ameaça ambulante.

\- Eu queria morrer. Inconscientemente, eu queria. No dia do meu acidente, eu estava sóbrio e careta. Sóbrio, deprimido e desesperançado. Minha vida não tinha um propósito. Eu lembro de ter feito mentalmente a lista de quem sentiria a minha falta se eu morresse e não encontrei um único nome para pôr na lista. Nem o dos meus pais. Fui injusto com as pessoas. Eu vivi para descobrir que isso não era verdade. Que muita gente gostava de mim e que era eu que não enxergava. É assim quando a pessoa não ama a si própria. Quando a pessoa não se sente digna de ser amada. Ela acredita que ninguém a ama. Mas, é ela que não ama ninguém.

\- Grande verdade.

\- A estrada de montanha era sinuosa. Exigia muita atenção do motorista. Apenas o guard rail delimitando o despenhadeiro. Eu pedi a Deus que se apiedasse da minha alma, fechei os olhos e acelerei. Acordei semanas depois, num pequeno hospital administrado por frades franciscanos.

\- Salvo .. e, certamente, pela intervenção divina.

\- Eu falava mal o italiano. Designaram como meu enfermeiro um jovem frei americano chamado Thomas "Merlyn". "Merlyn" porque ele fazia mágicas para entreter as crianças hospitalizadas. Ele estava empolgado com a perspectiva de seguir para a África Ocidental e fazer trabalho voluntário. Ele acreditava que lá poderia fazer a diferença. Ele queria salvar vidas. Eu tinha matado quatro pessoas e destruído a vida de uma quinta: você. Achei que essa poderia ser a forma de me redimir. Talvez se eu salvasse cinquenta vidas, eu conseguisse me perdoar pelas cinco que tirei.

\- E salvou? Cinquenta vidas?

\- Eu fui com Frei Thomas para a Libéria. Eu me dedicava ao máximo e anotava num caderninho o nome de cada pessoa que meu esforço fez diferença para a vida da pessoa. Só daquelas que eu podia honestamente dizer que salvei. Eu mesmo, não ela própria ou outra pessoa qualquer. Dez, vinte, trinta nomes. Eu festejei quando cheguei a trinta nomes. Eu estava chegando lá. Só quando eu cheguei a trinta e nove nomes é que eu finalmente entendi que aquela contagem não fazia sentido. O dia que eu parasse, o dia que eu achasse que meu trabalho tinha terminado, uma pessoa que eu poderia ter salvo talvez morresse. E essa morte se somaria às que eu causei. Foi quando eu joguei o caderninho fora e parei de contar.

\- Não pensou em usar a fortuna da sua família para ajudar àquela gente.

\- Não. Como você mesmo disse, a fortuna era da minha família. Eu nunca mexi um dedo para fazer jus àquele dinheiro. São Francisco também era de família rica e ele abriu mão de todas as suas posses. Não comprou sua redenção com dinheiro. Como franciscano, eu também fiz voto de pobreza.

\- E agora? O que vai fazer com a fortuna que é oficialmente sua?

\- A empresa emprega muita gente. Gente que vive deste emprego e que se realiza trabalhando nela. Ela vai continuar a dar lucro e a minha parte deste lucro vai ser empregada para ajudar quem realmente precisa. O Stephen vai corrigir alguns desmandos que sei que existem aqui e investir em projetos que melhorem as vidas de quem realmente precisa. Aquelas pessoas não precisam só de dinheiro. Precisam saber que alguém está ao lado delas, dando amor e atenção. E eu vou estar lá, com elas.

\- Quando volta para a África?

\- Se dependesse de mim, amanhã mesmo. Mas, tenho assuntos pendentes. Erros antigos que pretendo reparar. Portanto, talvez fique mais alguns meses.

\- Frei Dean. Acho que merece ser chamado assim. Fico feliz de não tê-lo matado. De não ter matado ninguém.

\- Eu também, Jared. Se me permitir, gostaria de voltar amanhã para conversarmos um pouco mais.

\- Tudo bem. Pode vir.

.

 **DEZOITO MESES DEPOIS**

\- Frei Dean. Que bom que está de volta. As crianças sempre me perguntam pelo senhor. Querendo saber quando o teriam de volta.

\- Eu também estava morrendo de saudade delas. Não sairei daqui tão cedo. Esse é o meu lar agora. Outra boa notícia é que consegui financiamento para melhorar as instalações e logo vai ser possível oferecer medicina de qualidade para as pessoas daqui.

\- E o grandão aí quem é?

\- O mais novo noviço da ordem franciscana. Pode chamá-lo de Frei Samuel.

.

* * *

07.05.2018


End file.
